Rosie behaves at Burger King
Characters Rosie-Salli Eric-himself Erika, Doris-Julie Clerk-Dallas Kate Lovposki-Kate, Scary Voice, Kidaroo Kate Lovposki's Mom-Allison Caillou-Dave Boris-Eric Rosie (Caillou's sister)-mentioned Paulina, Brunette-Princess Paul-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Plot Rosie gets the strawberry handspun shake instead of the chocolate handspun shake. Meanwhile, Caillou is freaking out as he wants Chuck E. Cheese. Transcript Rosie: Hey, Eric. Can I go to Burger King because it's lunchtime? Eric: Yes but you have to go by yourself because I'm picking my girlfriend Erika up from swim class. I'll meet up with you later. (at Burger King) Clerk: What can I get you? Rosie: I'll have five chicken strips, large satisfries, a coke and a chocolate handspun shake. Clerk: I'm sorry but the chocolate handspun shakes are sold out but you can still have a strawberry handspun shake instead. Rosie: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Clerk: Why are you counting to 10? Rosie: That's my strategy of calming down but look at Caillou, Boris, and Doris. Clerk: What is it Rosie? (at Caillou's table) Caillou: I am not eating that! I want Chuck E. Cheese! Boris: We are not having Chuck E. Cheese! We are having Burger King so eat it! Caillou: No I want Chuck E. Cheese! Boris: How many times do we have to tell you! Doris: We are not having Chuck E. Cheese! Caillou: That's it! I'm throwing everything in the garbage! Boris (after Caillou threw the table in the garbage): Caillou, how dare you throw our food in the garbage! Caillou: Shut up, nitpicker! I wish you were dead from a Venus flytrap! Boris: Caillou, how dare you tell me to shut up, call me a nitpicker and tell me to die from a Venus flytrap! We're going home now! (at Caillou's house as Pomp and Circumstance is playing) Boris: Rosie was scared because of you! Caillou: Rosie died. Boris: I am not referring to your sister you killed earlier! I'm referring to Rosie, the one with purple hair and wearing the pink sweater! Anyway, you are grounded and you will sleep till your dying day! (back at Burger King and Erika is shown wearing her bikini) Rosie: Eric and Erika, what are you doing here? Eric: I heard that Caillou hated Burger King so he threw the table and his parents' food away! Erika: I'm sure he'll be grounded till his dying day. Anyway, what would you like? Rosie: Like I said earlier but one of them is different. I'll have the strawberry handspun shake instead. Eric: Thank you for behaving. (Walking Home) Kate Lovposki: Mom. I Said I Want 5 Chicken Tenders, Whooper Jr, Small Fries, A Medium Coke & A Chocolate Handspun Shake Right Fucking Now. Kate's Mom: Kate, The Clerk Said They Are No More Chocolate Milkshakes Left. You Can Either Have A Strawberry Milkshake, Or Nothing At All. Kate Lovposki (Scary Voice): Oh. Why Not Just Engage Me. Engage Me Engage Me Engage Me Engage Me Engage Me Right Fucking Here At Burger King. Kate's Mom: Oh My Fucking God Kate. You Are A Brat. We Are Going Home Right Now. Your Grounded Until 2017. Kate Lovposki (Kidaroo's Voice): No No No No No No No No No Mommy Mommy Mommy. I Will Behave. Paulina: Me, Brunette, Paul and David Just Came Back From Swimming. Anyways, I Well Like To Have a Triple Whopper, Medium Fries, A Large Diet Coke, And A Strawberry Milkshake. Brunette: I Will Like To Have The Same Thing As My Twin-Sister Is Having With A Medium Coca-Cola. Paul: I Will Like To Have A Big King. Large Fries, A Medium Sprite, And A Strawberry Milkshake. David: And I Will Like To Have A Cheeseburger, Large Fries, A Medium Sprite, And A Strawberry Milkshake As Well. Clerk: Okay. Here You Go. Category:Ungrounded Stuff